¿Y Doyle?
by Aniluchi
Summary: Momentos Caskett que el capítulo 6x5 no nos dio, eventos que suceden luego de la visita del viajero del tiempo. completa
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1. "**_¿Y Doyle?"_

**Nota: obvio no soy dueña de los personaje que Andrew Marlowe y equipo y ABC Channel, en este capítulo rindo un pequeño homenaje a katyusca y su maravilloso fanfic "momentos" en 12presenth es y a un video de vide love con esa canción, sigue inmediatamente después del viajero del tiempo, y mi intención fue tener algunos Momentos Caskett que capítulo no nos dio.**

_-. ¿Y Doyle? ¿Qué paso?_-. Preguntó Kate cuando Castle volvió juntó a ella.

_-. Lo perdí_.- señalo él, un poco distraído.

_-. Bueno después de este día yo veo en mi futuro y largo y cálido baño juntó a ti, y una noche acurrucada a tu lado._\- diciendo esto tomo la mano de Castle y le hizo un círculo con su dedo.

Ese gesto logro sacar Castle de su trance, Kate soltó su mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sacó las llaves de auto.

_-. Ve por el auto, mientras yo ordeno los papeles y espérame abajo_.- le dijo, con un tono un poco imperativo.

Castle pensó que debiese estar bastante cansada para que le permitiese conducir, la miro con ternura, le colocó su pelo detrás de la oreja. Y dijo ._\- como ordene Mylady._\- con tono de mayordomo inglés, tomando las llaves y saliendo del cuarto. Lo que hizo sonreír a Kate.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba Castle en el auto, en el estacionamiento de la 12th esperando. Kate subió al auto un poco fastidiada .-_lamento haberme demorado, estaba ordenando y volqué el Café en la carta, quieres oír algo raro._\- mirando a Castle, que ya había empezado a conducir.- "siempre".- dijo él con un tono de intrigado y dulce a la vez.

Ella le sonrió_.- quedo exactamente como la carta que traía Jonce, exactamente igual._\- lo dijo casi sin preocuparse.-_que_! .- exclamó Castle dejando suelto el volante del auto .- _tranquilo tigre, que quiero que tengamos un futuro juntos_.- señalándole con sus dedos sus ojos y luego mostrándole el camino para decirle que se preocupara de las condiciones del tráfico, se dio cuenta que en la radio sonaba true love de Pink, y le subió justo cuando la canción que sonaba *"At the same time, I wanna hug you ,I wanna wrap my hands around your neck ... I think it must be**_true love.._**. " Kate lo miro con mucha picardía, cantando la frase y Castle sonrió y así siguió el camino a casa.

Estacionaron en la cochera del edificio Castle, por lo general tomaban el ascensor exprés que los llevaba directo al pen house, pero a Castle no le apetecía llegar tan pronto, la perspectiva de Pi en Loft no le hacía mucha ilusión, tomo la mano de Kate y la arrastro al ascensor común.

Castle le dio un pequeño, romántico y dulce beso, que hizo que Kate exclamará .-_Wow_.- No se dieron cuenta cuando subió en el ascensor una familia. Por lo que ellos se acomodaron en un rincón del ascensor Castle colocó su brazo en cuello de Kate, no era una posición que acostumbraran tomar en público, pero a Kate le pareció tan cómoda que simplemente se relajó y sintió que no había ninguna otra forma para estar ahí. Vieron que el padre que traía de la mano a dos niños pequeños: una niña y un niño como de 10 y 8 años hablaban juntos, terminaban las frases del otro, aparentemente estaban muy entusiasmados por una excursión que tendrían al día siguiente al museo, mientras la madre traía entre sus brazos a un niño de un año y medio que jugaba con el cabello de su madre y reía con una linda sonoridad, en ese momento justo antes de bajarse del ascensor como por obra de magia, los tres niños se volteador a ver a Castle y a Kate y cada uno de ellos tenían unos hermosos ojos azules. En ese momento en su acostumbrada sincronía se voltearon a mirarse mutuamente, y rieron y Castle le dice a Kate .-_y senadora qué me dice.-_

Traducción "Al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte y quiero estrangularte (_envolver tu cuello con mis manos_)… debe de ser amor verdadero"


	2. Chapter 2 Alexis se va

Capítulo 2. "Alexis se va".

Kate entro primero al Loft y vio a Alexis con una caja, como buena detective entendió mucho antes que Castle lo que iba a pasar, así que rápidamente se excusó .-_voy a preparar la tina_.- y lo miro con una dulzura , tratando de entregarle todo el amor. Sabía que no podía quedarse. Quería a Alexis como parte de su familia, pero sabía que esta vez era algo entre padre e hija.

Se fue hacia el cuarto, entro al baño coloco sales en la bañera, unas velas, no sabía cómo lograría animar a Castle después de dejar a su pequeña niña, ya convertida en adulto, irse de la casa.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba se acercó a las fotos que estaban en tocador abajo del espejo, vio la presencia de Alexis por casi todas ellas, vio la foto de bebe casi recién nacida, en su primer baño, juntó a Castle, la alegría que reflejaba esa foto la conmovió , vio una de una Navidad no debió ser mayor a 8 años, en esa foto su prometido la miraba a su hija con una completa adoración, vio luego que habían un par de fotos más modernas donde ella aparecía, en su viaje a Aspen justo antes que Castle se había roto la pierna, otra en la Navidad pasada cuando ella había llegado al Loft y besaba a Castle frente al árbol, creo que cuando estaban distraídos Alexis tomó esta fotografía. Había también una foto de ella cuando pequeña con sus padres, seguramente su padre se la había dado a Castle.

Justo la estaba pasando su dedo por la encimera del tocador, como pensando que algo faltaba, cuando Castle entró a la habitación con una cara de pesadumbre, que sólo al mirarlo lo pudo descifrar el dolor que sentía.

Le tomo la mano lo sentó en la cama, y le acaricio dulcemente el rostro, Castle .- _lo sé, lo sé, cariño, lo sé_ .- se veía tan desvalido tan pequeño entre sus brazos, a Kate le recordó cuando lo abrazo en plena comisaría el año pasado en el secuestro de Alexis.

.- _se va ir a vivir con él_.- dijo con mucha tristeza, .- _es un bebe_.-

.- _lo sé mi amor_.- acurrucando su cabeza sobre su hombro, acariciando su cabello.- _pero ella siente que debe iniciar su vida de adulta_.-

.- _es tan pequeña_.- dijo Castle

.- _pero debe cometer sus propios errores_.- dijo Kate quitándole la chaqueta

.-_vamos, metámonos a la tina, tenemos que reponernos_.- suspiro.-

.-_tendremos que vivir esto otras tres veces más_.-

.-¿ehh?.- pregunto sorprendido. Kate le regaló una de sus sonrisas especiales y lo miró dulcemente, y lo tiro de la mano avanzando en dirección el baño. Castle de perdió en su sonrisa, dio un paso más, de pronto se dio cuenta de la intención de lo dicho por su musa.

.- ¿_en serio Kate estás dispuesta de tener tres hijos conmigo_?.-

Ella asintió, y le dio un dulce beso, y lo siguió encaminando hacia el baño.


End file.
